Artemis of the Ark: Season 25 part 3
by Lunaargentum810
Summary: This is the continuing story of my character Artemis covering what took place during the roughly three to four months between seasons 2 and 3.


This is the continuing story of my character Artemis covering what took place during the roughly three to four months between seasons 2 and 3.

 **Day 60:**

 **Gift from Sankru**

Artemis glides around the middle of her room. Eyes closed, she softly hums to herself as she transitions from one tai chi form to the next. Sunlight streams in from the balcony. The shreds of curtain have been pulled to one side.

A knock at the door brings her to a halt. Slowly she straightens. " _Enter_."

The doors open to reveal Pelli. Behind him enter Eiri and the Sangedakru Ambassador.

Giving a slight bow of her head, Artemis asks, " _What brings you to my chambers Ambassador_?"

" _News that your men are home. And_ ," he turns to reach for a box in Eiri's hand. She releases it hesitantly, as though her fingers are too stiff to let go. " _To present you with this gift, as a show of your strength, and the gratitude of our people_."

With careful hands Artemis takes the offered box. As the Ambassador let's go, her arms drop a little from the unexpected weight. Lifting it back up, she inspects the outside. It is of red hued wood, intricately carved with flowing lines resembling Celtic knots. " _It's beautiful. Thank you_."

The Ambassador smiles with almost a sadistic glee. " _The box is not the gift_."

"Oh." Artemis says self-consciously. She glances down at the box, then up at Pelli. Pelli shrugs minisculely, also uncertain what might be inside. She glances next at Eiri.

Eiri stands with pursed lips, her eyes pointedly at the ground. Her head gives an imperceptible shake.

Looking back at the Ambassador, Artemis forces a smile. She pulls off the lid.

Smitty's eyeless face stares back at her.

 **Bottling It Up**

The Ambassador stands in bated silence, trying to suppress the smirk hiding just under the surface. Pelli stares at Artemis trying to gage what might be inside by her reaction. Eiri continues to stare at the ground. She swallows passed a lump in her throat.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Artemis manages to control her facial reaction to the grotesque sight. She clears her throat as she looks back up to meet the Ambassador's eye. She bows her head as the only sign of thanks she can muster.

Pelli takes in her stiff posture and turns to the Ambassador. He raises his arm as a gesture of leading the Ambassador out.

As Pelli and the Ambassador head towards the door, Eiri finally looks up from the floor. "Strength and honor," she mumbles softly. Artemis nods to her. Eiri bows her head in shame again as she follows after her Ambassador.

Artemis remains perfectly still while the three exit her chambers. She waits several seconds before she lets her anger boil over. With a sudden burst of rage she flings the box against the wall, yelling out an unintelligible, guttural shout as she does.

When the box hits the wall it splinters into dozens of shards, each flying in different directions. Smitty's head makes a squelch sound as it falls to the floor amid the shatters of the box.

Her fury unabated, Artemis snatches up the wooden chair and slams it against the wall several feet from the destroyed box. Two of the legs break off. She slams it again, and again, and again, until the only thing left in her hands is half the back rest. With another yell of pain and rage, Artemis spins and tosses the broken remainder of the chair across the room.

The doors to her room burst open as the chair flies through the air. Pelli drops down, nearly falling, as he avoids the flying wood. Gavin helps him to his feet as Lexa pushes her way passed them both. Her face holds a look of worried concern.

Ignoring, or not noticing, the three entering figures Artemis paces over to the small table by her bed and over ends it with as much force as she can muster.

Gavin stares in utter, uncertain shock. Pelli glances around, his eyes roaming for the box. When they land on the shattered remains scattered around the head, all he can do is point in silence.

There is growing concern in Lexa's face as Artemis begins punching the wall. After several seconds she and Gavin both notice Pelli's outstretched arm. They both turn their heads to look. Gavin's brows furrow in confusion. A flash of understanding crosses Lexa's face, followed by a flash of anger. " _Leave us_!" she orders.

Gavin still stares in confusion, forcing Pelli to grab at Gavin's shoulder and rush him out of the room.

Lexa walks slowly across the room towards Artemis. As the doors are closing behind Pelli and Gavin, Artemis' grunts of anger turn bit by bit to wracking sobs. Her punches become weaker and weaker until she collapses down on the floor, broken and silently crying. Both fists are bloody and shaking.

Letting out an audible breath, Lexa crouches next to Artemis. She takes Artemis' bloody hands in her own. There, they sit in silence, Artemis still silently sobbing and Lexa watching with pursed lips and glassy eyes.

 **The Strong One**

Artemis sits on her bed. Avva stands over her, wrapping bandages around Artemis' hands.

" _Were you trying to break your fists_?" She receives no answer. Artemis only stares blankly forward, her eyes not actually seeing what is in front of her. " _I was relieved that you returned from the Dead Zone unharmed. I was hoping I would have seen you sooner than this,_ " Avva lets Artemis' hand slide slowly out of her own, " _and for different reasons._ "

The door closes suddenly. Avva jumps slightly. Artemis doesn't move.

" _Finished_?" Lexa asks from by the door.

Clearing her throat, Avva takes a step back from the bed. " _Yes Commander_."

Lexa paces farther into the room. " _Leave us._ "

With an obvious hesitation, Avva does as she's ordered. As she exits the room she gives Artemis one last fleeting glance.

When the door closes again, Lexa sits down on the bed next to Artemis.

They sit side by side in silence for a moment, until Artemis finally whispers, " _I'm fine_."

" _No you're not_ ," Lexa stares at the wall, trying to maintain her composure. " _You told me once that I couldn't keep bottling up my emotions. That I needed to let someone in. Someone I could be just Lexa with, not the Commander._ "

" _I remember_ ," Artemis looks down at the bandages. She turns her hands over and stares at her palms. "I said a person couldn't be strong all the time."

Lexa lays a hand on Artemis' leg. "You've been strong for me. Now it's time for you to let me be strong for you."

Artemis doesn't respond, but she leans to the side until her head rests on Lexa's shoulder.

 **Day 61:**

 **Catch Me If You Can**

Artemis sits on her balcony watching the final splotches of pinks and reds disappearing from the sky as the sun rises fully above the horizon. She turns around at the sound of her door opening. "Lexa?" she says in surprise as she walks back into her room.

Lexa throws a scarf at Artemis. "Let's go."

Artemis wraps the scarf loosely around her head to match Lexa's. " _What are we-_?"

" _Follow me_ ," Lexa marches off without another word. Artemis jumps to follow after her.

Lexa and Artemis walk through the tall grass outside the northern walls of Polis. Lexa comes to a halt just inside the tree line.

" _So what are we doing_?"

Pulling the scarf off as she turns around, Lexa smirks. She tosses the scarf at Artemis. " _We're running_." Just like that she turns back around and sprints off through the bushes onto a narrow beaten trail.

Catching the scarf, Artemis yanks off her own as she tears off after Lexa.

Both girls run through the woods, dodging tree trunks and low hanging branches, jumping over roots and fallen logs.

" _I'm winning_ ," Lexa calls playfully.

" _Are we racing?_ "

" _And you're losing_."

Artemis picks up her pace. Jumping up she catches hold of a branch and swings herself over a small boulder. When she lands back on the ground her eyes have a focus they've lacked for days.

Lexa glances over her shoulder, seeing Artemis gaining ground, she tries to run faster.

After several yards, Artemis has come within only an arm's length. She takes a lunge forward, trying to grab hold of Lexa's arm. Lexa dodges to the side, letting out a laughing squeal as she does.

The miss sends Artemis almost falling, but she recovers after a few heavy steps, then sets off again after Lexa in even more of a determined rush. When she is close enough, she lunges again. This time Artemis is successful in wrapping an arm around Lexa's waist. Artemis pulls Lexa back, their feet tangle, and both tumble to the ground, rolling a short distance on the uneven terrain.

When they come to the bottom of the shallow slope, Lexa lays on top of Artemis. Both girls are laughing.

" _Caught you_ ," Artemis gets out between amused chuckles.

Lexa's laughing subsides and a more serious expression covers her face. " _You always do_."

Artemis becomes more serious as well, reading the intent behind the words. " _And always will_."

Leaning on one arm, Lexa lays her left hand on Artemis' cheek. She leans down and rests her forehead on Artemis'. " _I can catch you too_."

" _You already have_." Artemis places her hand on the back of Lexa's head. "Plenty of times."

 **Day 63:**

 **Go**

Jarok and Aden sit on Artemis' floor staring pensively over the Go board.

Sura sits a few feet from the board, watching the growing number of black and white pieces.

All three look up as the doors to Artemis' room open.

Lexa stands in the doorway looking down at the Nightbloods. " _Where is -_?"

Before she can finish, Aden puts a finger over his lips, then points towards the balcony.

With slightly furrowed brows Lexa walks out to the balcony. Artemis is sitting on the floor, her back wedged into the corner of the balcony so she can see the children playing. Only currently her eyes are closed and her head droops against her shoulder.

A small smile touches Lexa mouth as she leans against the balcony doorway, staring down at Artemis.

 **Day 65:**

 **Bending the Rules**

Lexa and Artemis walk side by side through the streets of Polis. Pelli and Gavin follow behind. Lexa's strides are long but at ease. Her head is held high and her posture is rigid. Artemis marches beside her, almost is autopilot. Her eyes look distant and tired.

" _Did you sleep_?" Lexa asks quietly.

A small shake of her head is Artemis' answer.

A loud crash to the side draws their attention. In an instant Artemis' eyes are alert, her body tense and ready to spring into action. When both of their eyes land on the source of the sound it is only a cart whose wheel has broken, spilling goods out across the road to their left.

Artemis looks at the cart, then gives the surrounding area a once over. When her eyes land on four Nightbloods playing some sort of hopping game she places two fingers in her mouth and whistles. Everyone turns and looks at her. The four Nightbloods are Jarok, Sura, Ford, and the young girl of Asian descent all look to Artemis expectantly. Pointing toward the cart Artemis calls to them, " _Kennedy, Ford, help the man fix his wheel. Jarok, Sura, help him pick up his goods_."

The kids rush to do as Artemis told them.

Lexa watches with a look of surprise. After a few seconds she begins walking again. Artemis and the two sentinels follow. " _They listen to you_."

" _I'm the Right hand, they have to listen to me_."

After a small half eye-roll, Lexa says, " _They don't listen to you because they have to, they listen to you because they want to_."

Artemis shrugs, " _Maybe_."

" _I think you should train them sometimes_."

" _I thought only the Commander and Flame Keeper were allowed to train the Nightbloods_."

" _You've been teaching them anyway_ ," Lexa gives Artemis a side smirk, "You might as well be doing it officially."

They walk a past several shops before Artemis responds. "Titus won't like it," she says carefully.

Lexa stops by a small stand with a woman and her daughter behind it. She reaches out and picks up an apple, "Good thing it's not Titus' decision then."

 **Day 66:**

 **The New Teacher**

Artemis stands in the clearing, at the front of the group of Nightbloods. She holds a staff, demonstrating different strikes and blocks. The Nightbloods mirror her movements, watching intently. Titus and Lexa stand off to the side, observing the training.

Titus directs his gaze towards Artemis, drawing Lexa's gaze there as well. " _You break tradition by letting her train the Nightbloods_."

Annoyance flits across Lexa's face, but she recovers her poker face of neutrality as she turns to face him. " _She is a skilled warrior. You've seen it yourself._ "

" _The Commander and the Flame Keeper train the Nightbloods, that is how it has always been._ "

" _Our ways can change. We formed the Coalition, before that, Woods Clan always stood alone._ "

" _The Coalition was formed to fight The Mountain_."

" _Are you saying we should disband it now that The Mountain is defeated_?"

Titus's head turns quickly to look at Lexa, " _No Commander_."

" _Then we're agreed,_ " Lexa turns her gaze back to the Nightbloods and Artemis, " _change can be good_."

Titus lets the conversation drop, but he glances from Lexa to Artemis and back with a pensive look.

" _Alright, take a break_." Artemis lowers her staff to her side, and then bows slightly at the waist.

The Nightbloods do the same. After several seconds they break apart and walk towards some of the smaller boulders to sit down on. A couple walk over to the small spring and cup a handful of water into their mouths. Aden approaches Artemis.

" _Aden_?"

Aden bows his head, not wanting to look Artemis in the eye. " _The staff is too heavy. I'm not strong enough to keep it up._ "

Raising an eyebrow, Artemis looks at Torren for an answer.

Artemis observes him for a moment, standing in front of her, scared and ashamed to admit weakness. She leans on her staff and tips forward. " _Meet me down by the river tonight at sunset. Bring strips of cloth_."

 **Weight Training**

As the last of the sun's rays pass below the trees, Artemis stands by the river. Several torches are stuck into the ground nearby. In bare feet she stands with knees bent, arms in front of herself, and eyes closed. The river babbles behind her, bugs chirp in the grass all around, and owls hoot off in the distance.

At the sound of scattering stones she opens her eyes. Aden and Jarok are approaching through the ebbing trees and just reaching the rocky shoreline of the river. " _You bring the cloth strips_?"

They raise their hands, showing the cloth that they hold.

Walking over to a stump, Artemis picks up her staff. She uses it to flick a stone at Jarok. He drops the cloth and catches the stone. He stares at her in shock.

She points the staff at the stone in his hand, " _Use the cloth, tie it to your arm._ "

Aden starts to poke around at the stones at his feet.

Jarok bends down and picks up one of the cloths. He begins wrapping it around his wrist to hold the stone in place.

 **Day 73:**

 **Political Weapon**

The gloom of late evening is falling over Polis as the sun makes its way to the horizon. Candles burn in Lexa's room. Lexa sits on her couch, while Titus and Artemis stand.

" _Queen Nia is getting ready to make her move_."

" _How do you know_?" Artemis stares at Titus with an obvious look of confusion. " _We haven't had any new news from Ice Nation in weeks_."

Titus clears his throat awkwardly and glances between Artemis and Lexa. " _We know she is looking for something, a weapon to use against the Commander_."

Artemis picks up on the awkward look exchanged between Titus and Lexa. "A weapon weapon or a political weapon?" she asks trying to sound unconcerned by the secret being kept from her.

"A political one," Titus responds.

"Well I'm not going to be any help then."

Lexa's brows furrow as Artemis slumps down in the chair by her couch. "Why do you say that?"

Artemis throws her hands halfheartedly in the air, "Because my brilliant idea was to get one Ambassador on your side who would never betray you, and my attempt at getting the Sankru Ambassador to like us completely backfired." Titus and Lexa remain silent, processing Artemis' dejection.

"That may still be the smartest course of action," Lexa comments quietly.

Titus and Artemis both turn a curious look upon Lexa as she stares off lost in thought.

 **Day 80:**

 **Finding Normal**

Titus leads the Nightbloods down the path back to Polis.

Artemis stands watching them, her hands on top of the staff with her chin resting on her hands. A small smile touches her face.

Lexa stands watching Artemis. A small smile plays on her face at the sight of Artemis' own smile.

" _You're staring_ ," Artemis says without moving.

" _I'm enjoying the view_." Lexa paces over to Artemis, who straightens and turns to face her. " _You don't smile very much anymore._ "

Artemis tips the staff slightly towards the departing line of Nightbloods. " _Jarok and Aden are getting a better, Sura too._ "

Lexa gives her an acknowledging smirk. Artemis turns back to continue watching the Nightbloods leave. The smile returns to her face.

 **Day 83:**

 **Wanheda Who?**

Artemis enters the throne room to find Lexa, Titus, and Indra already there, along with Pelli and Kril. Upon her entrance the group falls silent. Her face grows suspicious at their behavior, " _What's going on_?"

Lexa looks pointedly at Pelli instead of Artemis. " _Do you have any questions_?" Pelli shakes his head. " _Good. Then you have your orders_."

Pelli and Kril both straighten and raise their fists to their hearts, "Aye Heda." As they turn to leave, Pelli's eyes land on Artemis for the briefest of seconds before he glances away uncomfortably. A rolled up piece of paper is clutched in his hand. Kril nods acknowledgingly to her with an unreadable face.

"Indra?" Lexa looks to Indra, finishing the question with her eyes instead of words.

" _I'll leave at once Commander_." Indra marches from the room with purpose, her gaze straight ahead.

Lexa turns her head to Titus as Artemis finally reaches them, " _Leave us_."

"Heda," Titus bows his head.

Artemis pays him no mind as he exits, instead continuing to observe Lexa with quizzical eyes.

Only when Aryn and Gavin close the doors behind Titus does Lexa look up from the floor. She starts to open her mouth but can't find the right words. Closing it again, she purses her lips and looks to the side. When her eyes come back to look at Artemis she tries again. "People have been talking about The Mountain, and about Clarke."

Artemis' head tilts slightly, "What about Clarke?"

Lexa lets out a slow breath. Her face says she is choosing her words carefully. "After defeating our army and then Mount Weather, she's gained a lot of attention. Bad attention."

Staring in silence, Artemis' eyes bore into Lexa. A look of controlled, held back anger crosses her face.

"People see her as a powerful leader. They're calling her Wanheda, and she's being hunted by people who want to take that power."

"What do you mean take it?"

"If you kill someone, you take their power."

"But, but Skiakru is protected. You ordered them not to be attacked."

"Arkadia is protected." Lexa holds out an arm to try to stop Artemis from walking away. "But no one knows where Clarke is," she says in an almost pleading tone. "She's off on her own, not part of any clan."

Artemis stops her angry pacing. She whirls on Lexa, "How long have you known?"

"I found out a few days after you returned from Balkna Sto."

Pacing again, Artemis says in a frustrated tone, "This is why you didn't want anyone to know about my kill marks." After a few more seconds of pacing, she sits down on the steps below Lexa's throne. Her voice grows quiet, almost guilty, "If people knew I'd killed everyone in Mount Weather they wouldn't be hunting Clarke. They'd want my power not hers. Power," her voice becomes more pensive. "Clarke is the political weapon Nia is after. With the power of Wanheda the Mountain slayer she could convince the Ambassadors to vote against you."

Lexa is standing a few feet away. Her face is passive and unreadable. "Yes."

"I have to find her, I have to protect her." Artemis stares at Lexa with eyes full of desperation and guilt.

"No." Lexa walks slowly over to Artemis and sits down heavily beside her. She is tired, physically and mentally. "I'm having it taken care of. Azgeda aren't the only ones looking for her."

"Pelli?"

"I'm sending Pelli to find someone, who can find Clarke." Lexa intertwines her fingers as she rests her hands on her knees. "From all accounts Clarke is somewhere along the border between Trikru and Azgeda. We need someone who can go into Azgeda to get her without being noticed."

"She won't trust a stranger."

"No."

"Then why not let me go?"

"Because I need you at my side," Lexa moves her right hand over to take Artemis' hand, "and because I need her brought here to Polis, not back to Arkadia."

"Why?"

Staring straight ahead with a burning determination in her eyes Lexa answers, "I need an Ambassador who would never betray me."


End file.
